


I've Been Holding on Tonight

by Huntress8611



Series: Who Was Wrong and Who Was Right, It Didn't Matter in the Thick of the Fight [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 173rd, 173rd Airborne Brigade, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Didn’t mean to wake everyone up.”“Not your fault, kid. It’s a war, we all get nightmares.”“Didn’t mean to wake everyone up.”“I know, it’s alright. We’ve all done it, Dave. You know that.”





	I've Been Holding on Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Helena (So Long & Goodnight) by My Chemical Romance.

“No, wake up. C’mon, please!” Dave said, his voice progressively getting louder, tossing and turning in his bedroll.

The noise woke the rest of the squad, and Oliver, who was closest to Dave, quickly rolled over and clamped his hand over his mouth. He crawled out of his bedroll and put his other hand on Dave’s shoulder.

“Hey, Dave, wake up. You’re dreaming, kid,” he said quietly shaking his shoulder.

Dave shot upright, his scream muffled by Oliver’s hand. The others had made their way over to him by then, and Charlie pulled him against him.

“Dave, you’ve gotta be quiet,” Charles said, replacing Oliver’s hand with his own.

Realizing that someone was keeping him from talking, he began to struggle. Klaus knelt next to him and ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey, sweetheart, you’re safe. It’s just us, Charlie’s got you and I’m touching your hair, you’re safe,” Klaus said.

Dave froze, looking around the tent before making eye contact with Klaus.

“That’s better, you’re okay,” Klaus said.

“Are you going to keep quiet if I move my hand?” Charlie asked gruffly.

Dave shook his head quickly, gulping in air once the hand was gone.

“Alright, everybody, go back to sleep,” he said, and when Klaus looked like he was going to protest, he continued, “You too, Hargreeves. I need you rested. I’ve got this.”

Klaus looked between Dave and the older man before pecking Dave on the forehead and reluctantly going back to his spot, falling asleep quickly.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Dave said, his voice shaking.

“No, none of that, kid. We’ve had this conversation before, you only have to call me sir when we’re fighting, in public, or I’m giving orders. It’s Charlie.”

“I’m sorry, Charlie,” he said, “Didn’t mean to wake everyone up.”

“Not your fault, kid. It’s a war, we all get nightmares.”

“Didn’t mean to wake everyone up.”

“I know, it’s alright. We’ve all done it, Dave. You know that.”

”You should go back to sleep,” he muttered, “I’ll be fine.”

Charles snorted at tat. “That’s bullshit. You’re forgetting I now everyone in this tent. If I leave, you won’t go back to sleep tonight. I’m staying.”

“But-”

“No arguments. Just go back to sleep, kid. I’ve gotcha.”

Dave tried to keep his eyes open for a while, but eventually the warmth of the arms around him caused his eyes to flutter shut. Soon after that, he drifted off to sleep, going limp in Charlie’s arms. Charlie smiled to himself, carefully lying Dave back down in his bedroll and smoothing his hair out of his face before returning to his own bedroll and quickly falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me ideas on my Tumblr or put them in the comments. I may or may not write them, but I'd love to see them either way!
> 
> galewritesfanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
